WWE Christmas Carol
by Y2Jen
Summary: Oh you were waiting for this one weren't you! Yup, A Christmas Carol gone WWE, but it's not exactly what you'd think. Here's happy holidays to everyone on fanfiction.net!
1. Part 1 of 2

Times in the WWE have been hard as of late, especially for Vince McMahon. On accounts of being sued by numerous people and companies, the WWE is loosing money and superstars are leaving for other companies such as the OVW. Now, Vince is left to bring everyone out of the ashes, and it couldn't come at a worse time.  
  
"One week till vacation!" Everyone was cheering.  
  
It was already mid December and the holidays were approaching fast. WWE merchandise was selling well but money was still an issue for the McMahon's. Usually, the superstars get two weeks off, but this year, Vince would have to make some cuts.  
  
"Everyone report to the cafeteria." Vince announced and everyone was soon eating the free food in the arena café. "Hello, as you know times have been hard for us around this holiday season." Vince began and everyone murmured in agreement. "Quiet please. I'm afraid I have some bad news." That made everyone's voice rise in protest. "Hear me out damit!" Vince yelled and everyone grew a hush. "Pay will be cut drastically depending on the superstar." Everyone began to yell again but Vince raised a hand and everyone settled down again. "And we'll only have one week off this year." That did it, everyone leaped up and began to yell in anger.  
  
"What the hell kinda joke you pullin McMahon?" Booker T stood on the table.  
  
"Look Book, this aint no joke." Vince growled. "I'll be talking to some of you individually later on before the live show." He left and everyone began to talk angrily.  
  
"Yo guys, we need to settle this out." Booker said to some of the other main event superstars. Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Chris Jericho, The Rock, Rob Van Dam, Kurt Angle and the others followed him to Vince's room.  
  
"Vince!" They all burst through, nearly tearing down the door.  
  
"Ah, I've been meaning to talk to you guys." Vince stood up. "Now, I know you are all main event superstars and because of our need for you, you will be needed more."  
  
"And what the hell does that mean?" RVD pounded Vince's desk.  
  
"There will be a few sacrifices." Vince said and everyone tensed at the word. "You will all be sharing two hotel rooms, you will only have two days off this Christmas and we'll have to give you larger pay cuts."  
  
"What, so since we're main event guys we get giped?" Hunter gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't risk the company, you're our best bet." Vince replied.  
  
"Look, it's not that we don't understand boss," Y2J began.  
  
"Oh great, then since you all understand, you may go now." Vince sat down.  
  
"But Vince, I.." Jericho tried to continue.  
  
"I said leave!" Vince yelled and everyone backed out of the room.  
  
"Looks like this is gonna be some Merry Christmas." Triple H growled.  
  
"Oh, by the way champ." Vince called and Trips turned around. "You'll be needed the most, so I'm willing to give you a larger pay if you agree to one term."  
  
"What?" Hunter looked around to make sure everyone was gone.  
  
"I'll have to cut pay on the others and you'll support them." Vince replied.  
  
"Alright, I'll agree to that, if I remain champion." Triple H added.  
  
"Agreed, now go, and speak nothing to the others." Vince warned and Triple H nodded, taking his leave.  
  
That night at the hotel.  
  
"Hunter, are you hungry?" Stephanie asked as they lay down in the bed.  
  
"No, thanks." Triple H replied.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She sat up and he looked over at her.  
  
"No." He forced a convincing smile.  
  
"Hey, can it, I'm tired." The Rock groaned from the second bed.  
  
"Give me some blanket." Kurt tugged at it and Rock pulled back.  
  
"Be quiet!" HBK and RVD cried from the next room. It had only one bed.  
  
"Shut up Angle." Booker T growled from the fold up bed.  
  
"Sucka." Jericho growled, he lay on the floor.  
  
"Good night." Stephanie pounded on the wall and everyone was quiet.  
  
"I guess you and I are the ones in charge now." Triple H sighed and they went to sleep. The next morning, everyone was waking up from a very odd night sleep.  
  
"Guys, wake up!" Booker T ran in from the other room, waking everyone else up.  
  
"What is it, what's wrong?" The Rock woke up from his dream.  
  
"It's Chris, something's wrong with him." Book panted.  
  
"Hu?" Kurt rolled off the bed, mangled in the sheets.  
  
"Hmm, no wonder I was cold." Rocky said, looking down at him. Everyone went to the next room where HBK was tending to him.  
  
"I don't know how long he's been like this, all I know is when I went to the bathroom and came back, he wasn't well." RVD replied as Triple H entered.  
  
"How is he?" Stephanie asked, kneeling down by Shawn.  
  
"He has a fever." Shawn put a hand on Chris's forehead then his own.  
  
"Poor kid." Steph sighed as she looked down at Chris. His bangs were damp with sweat, his face was all red and pale and he struggled and tensed in breathing.  
  
"We should get the trainer." Hunter took control and walked down the hall. Five minutes later, he came back with their trainer Dan.  
  
"So it's Chris hu?" Dan said as he noticed everyone around the young superstar. "Well let's just have a look see." He listened carefully to Chris's heart and pulled the thermometer out of his mouth to inspect it. Everyone watched as he began to put the pieces of the problem together.  
  
"Chris has been getting sick a lot recently, if that matters." Rob pointed out.  
  
"Hmm, I'll take that into consideration." The trainer nodded and pulled a small light out of his pocket and opened Jericho's mouth. Finally, he came to a deduction. "I don't think it's much of anything, just a fever and minor bronchitis. He should be fine in a few days." Everyone nodded, understanding as Dan packed up his things and left.  
  
"Aw, poor Chris." HBK sighed and sat back down.  
  
"Should we tell Vince?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"No, Chris wouldn't like that." Triple H stepped forward. "And as much as I hate to put the kid in any kind of risk, he still needs to perform because we need the money."  
  
"Why do you say that Trips?" The Rock asked. Triple H let the cat out of the bag.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you this, but Vince is cutting all of our pay and as the champ, it's my duty to support you all. This is all on me, I'm sorry but it the way it is." He said.  
  
"No, it's ok. We understand." Kurt Angle replied quietly.  
  
"Then we'd better get ready. Tonight is Raw and since only us main event guys are performing, we need to do our best if we want to get paid." Triple h sighed.  
  
That night before Raw...  
  
"Ok I have your match assignments." Vince said as he walked into the cafeteria where everyone was eating. Since they had to be on a very tight budget, they couldn't buy any food and were just eating now, the free food offered in the arena cafeteria.  
  
"What's up Vince?" Triple H stood up.  
  
"Here, do your best." Vince handed him a paper and left.  
  
"Alright, here's the game plan." Triple H cleared his throat and everyone looked up. "Rock, you and Angle are fighting in a hardcore match. Rob, you and HBK are in a triple threat match with Book. Chris, you're having a match with me. Are you up to it?"  
  
"Yea, why'd you ask?" Chris asked, not knowing everyone knew of his condition. Triple H could tell how hard Chris was trying to talk normal, he was coughing horribly in his sleep in the afternoon and Hunter was worried for his safety.  
  
"No reason, just checking up on everyone." Hunter replied. "So after you guys get done eating, plan your matches. And I suggest you not eat to much so you don't loose it all in the ring. I know this is our only food, but we can eat after the show."  
  
Raw would only be a little over an hour with the three matches and everyone doing a promo. But the fans understood that most everyone was on vacation. Vince was actually the ref for all the matches that night and Stephanie was the only announcer.  
  
After Raw..  
  
"Great night guys." Vince came into the cafeteria where everyone was eating again. "My, you guys sure do work up an appetite."  
  
"Sorry daddy." Stephanie blushed and tried to eat lady like.  
  
"I'll see you later at the hotel, the bus comes in an hour." Vince said.  
  
"I forgot we're all going on a rented school bus." Triple H sighed. He looked over at Chris Jericho who was picking at the little bit of food he had taken. "Good match."  
  
"Hu?" Chris looked up at Hunter's voice. He smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Triple H asked, noticing Chris's stomach growl.  
  
"Yea, just an upset stomach is all." Chris smirked and Triple H nodded. After everyone finished and cleaned their rooms up, they got on the bus and were soon at the hotel. Everyone went into their room and decided to go to sleep early, they needed it.  
  
"You really want the floor?" Booker T asked Chris.  
  
"Yea." Chris nodded, clearing his throat for a tenth time since their arrival.  
  
"You can trade with me." RVD suggested.  
  
"Or me." HBK added.  
  
"No I'm fine!" Chris raised his voice and he winced at the pain. Everyone grew quiet, they knew how proud Chris could be due to his big ego. "Good night." Chris lay down on the floor and curled up under the blanket. Everyone went to sleep.  
  
The next day..  
  
"Vince, I have to talk to you before you go review SmackDown with everyone." Triple H was in Vince's room, which happened to suspiciously be a hotel suite.  
  
"What?" Vince asked and got up from a fancy room service meal.  
  
"Don't you think you're spending too much in this condition?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Who are you to question me champ, if you want to stay champ." Vince said.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm sorry." Triple H gulped and changed his tone of voice.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Vince asked and Triple H went to speak.  
  
"Knock, knock." Somebody said at the door, they turned to see Shane McMahon.  
  
"Hey son." Vince smiled and stood up to greet him.  
  
"I've come to invite you to my party back home with mom." Shane said.  
  
"You know I'm too busy, you know the condition of the WWE." Vince replied.  
  
"But we're going all out to make it really great." Shane pointed out.  
  
"Spending more money?" Vince growled and Shane tensed. "Bah, humbug!"  
  
"Aw." Shane sighed and Triple H patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't come." Vince turned his back.  
  
"But sir, it's your family, it's Christmas." Triple H jumped in.  
  
"Is this any of your concern, champ?" Vince growled.  
  
"No sir, I'm sorry." Triple H cowered, not like him.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel this way, but the invite is open." Shane sighed.  
  
"But my door is not, good by." Vince replied sharply. Shane was about to say 'merry Christmas' but stopped and sadly left. "And you Triple H, if you want to stay champ and you want everyone else to remain employed I suggest you change your attitude." Vince turned swiftly to Triple H. He nodded and shamefully left.  
  
"Did he give you the raise?" Stephanie asked when Hunter returned. He shook his head no. "Didn't you tell him about Chris?" She asked and he shook his head no again.  
  
"I couldn't, he just lashed out at his own son. He tore his heart and soul out Steph, you're brother looked so down after the way your dad treated him." Triple H sighed.  
  
"Oh no." Stephanie felt horrible. "What do we do?"  
  
"We have to perform for SmackDown tonight." Triple H replied.  
  
"But it's Christmas Eve!" Stephanie cried but then sighed.  
  
"I know, it's horrible." Triple H sat down next to her. "It's gonna be ok. It'll all be ok." Triple H assured as he put his arm around her. That night at the arena, everyone was stuffing themselves with the free cafeteria food when Vince came in.  
  
"The show will only be an hour again. The matches are Booker and Rock vs. Angle and Triple H. The other match will be a number one contenders match with HBK and RVD with Jericho as the special guest referee." Vince instructed. "Good luck."  
  
That night after when the main event came, HBK and RVD set the match so Shawn would win. As the match went on, Chris didn't want to tell anyone but he was fading fast. When the hour was about up and HBK went for the winning pin over RVD, Jericho went to count. One, two. but as he lifted his arm up for three, he blacked out. HBK and RVD got up and shook Jericho but he was out cold. The others ran out to get him, the crowd stared in shock and dismay as Stephanie came into the ring with a microphone.  
  
"I'm sorry but Chris has seemed to have fallen under the weather." She said. "So I pronounce the winner by decision, Shawn Michaels." The crowd cheered and the recording ended. As the crowd left, everyone took Chris to the locker room. "Is he ok?"  
  
"Yes, he just blacked out from exoustion." Dan replied.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Vince's voice boomed and everyone cringed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chris seems to be quite sick." Dan said.  
  
"I don't care." Vince growled and he turned to Triple H who tensed. "That's it, I warned you Hunter, if you didn't take care of everyone."  
  
"No Vince please, you can't." Triple H cried out, his voice cracking.  
  
"You're fired!" Vince spit viciously. "You're all fired!"  
  
"But daddy!" Stephanie cried above the gasps.  
  
"Everyone!" Vince yelled. "Now get out!" The superstars got Chris and left.  
  
"Even me sir?" Dan gulped.  
  
"No, you can go on vacation now since we have no superstars to employ." Vince replied. "Oh, and cancel the house shows for the rest of the week. We return on air next Monday on Raw with a vacant WWE title." Vince said and Dan nodded and left. 


	2. Part 2 of 2

"I can't believe I got you all fired." Triple H sighed in the cafeteria.  
  
"Yea, well we'd better grab food and scat." Steph replied.  
  
"Can somebody help me out with Chris?" RVD called.  
  
"Sure, I got ya." HBK ran over and helped Rob prop him up. They left and went back to the hotel. Dan was kind enough to come over and check up on Chris.  
  
"So he just passed out?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yea, but I think he's just asleep now." Rock replied.  
  
"Go ahead and wake him if you need to." Kurt agreed. Dan put the thermometer in Chris's mouth and that woke him.  
  
"It's ok Chris, you're gonna be fine." Booker T forced a smile. Chris was too weak and tired to complain, his fever drained him of his energy. He just struggled to keep his eyes open but they fluttered and he still struggled to breathe.  
  
"Well, his fever has risen." Dan sighed. "And it still sounds like he's got a lot of stuff going on in his chest." Dan turned to Chris. "Here say ah." Chris opened his mouth and Dan examined him and spoke up to talk to everyone. "From what it looks like, it started out as just a little flu and cold but now it looks to be getting to ammonia." Chris coughed hard and Dan felt under his neck. "I'm afraid it's becoming more serious."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Triple H asked.  
  
"Get him to a doctor." Dan stood up.  
  
"But we don't have the money." Triple H admitted.  
  
"Then I'm afraid all you can do is hope and pray that Chris pulls off a miracle and recovers by himself." Dan cleaned up and left.  
  
"He's done it before Hunter, he can do it again." Stephanie assured, but Trips still was feeling guilty about Chris, he felt it was all his fault. Later that night, Vince arrived.  
  
"Money, money, I love money." He sang to himself as he went to his room. He put in the card key but the door didn't open. He tried again but to no prevail. "Oh these stupid things, I swear I'll sue whoever makes these doors!" Finally he got in and lay down on his bed. "Oh what a rough night, dam that Chris and Triple H!"  
  
"Vince." A voice was heard and Vince looked up, feeling very sleepy. "Vince?"  
  
"Who is it?" Vince asked, yawning and getting more tired. The door opened and a bright light made Vince squint as the trainer Dan walked in. "Dan, is that you?"  
  
"No, it's the boogie man." Dan growled. "Listen Vince, you really need to change your ways. If you don't, you'll go to hell."  
  
"Oh that's just a bunch of baloney." Vince laughed.  
  
"Vince!" Dan's voice echoed and made the room rattle. "I am here to warn you. You will be visited by three figures tonight who will help you change your ways."  
  
"So there's two more?" Vince asked.  
  
"No I said three." Dan replied.  
  
"Yea. You and two others." Vince replied.  
  
"Gah! Expect the first at midnight." Dan growled and with a flash was gone.  
  
"Ok, no more chili for dinner." Vince stretched and fell asleep. About an hour later the bell tolled midnight and Vince woke up to a breeze. "Stupid windows. Don't they make any more air locked?" He got up and a strange light appeared in the center of the room. A figure appeared, it seemed to look like Goldust. "Is that you?"  
  
"It is I." He did the breathing thing. "The ghost of Christmas past."  
  
"Oh great, a Christmas Carol thing. Who paid you?" Vince sat up.  
  
"Goldust." He growled and snapped his teeth.  
  
"Goldust paid you or were you just finishing your sentence?" Vince asked.  
  
"Here, take my hand." Past said and held out his hand.  
  
"Hey, there's nothing right about that." Vince held up his hands.  
  
"Ok fine, grab my gold." Past held out a gold chain.  
  
"Ok, can I?" Vince clenched it greedily. As soon as he did they vanished and appeared in an old Connecticut town. "Hey, this is where I grew up." He ran over.  
  
"Look honey, look what daddy sent you." Vince's mom said to a kid Vince.  
  
"Wrestling toys?" The five year old pulled out a wrestling ring. "No, want money!" The child began to cry. His mom just smiled and put him to bed.  
  
"Oh, disturbing!" Past shivered.  
  
"I know, what a cheapskate my mom was." Vince sighed.  
  
"That's not what I meant." Past went to another Christmas.  
  
"Hey, I lived here when I was ten." Vince recognized the house. They looked in a window and saw the young Vince and his mom.  
  
"Here's a present from daddy." She said and handed him an envelope.  
  
"Money!" Vince cheered and opened it, it was wrestling tickets. "No, money!" He pouted and his mom just shook her head and went out of the room.  
  
"Ok, that's enough." Past took them to another Christmas.  
  
"I remember this place." Vince recalled the neighborhood.  
  
"Money is like honey, give me honey." A teen Vince was singing as he walked home. He looked inside and saw a figure of a man. "Dad? He's home for Christmas?" He ran inside to see his mom talking to a man in a suit.  
  
"Look honey, daddy bought you a manager so you can be a wrestler." She said.  
  
"I want money!" Vince exploded.  
  
"Of course you do. And as my client you will be a huge star, raking in the doe faster than your mom makes cookies." The man said in a Paul Heyman like voice.  
  
"What the hell?" Past cocked his head.  
  
"I know." Vince nodded. "I could've sworn he was gay."  
  
"No!" Past yelled. "The way your dad was never there for you during the holidays." He sighed and looked at his watch. "Half an hour sure flies by." There was a flash of bright light and Vince appeared back in his bed.  
  
"Ok, I must have gotten sick from Chris cause I'm delusional." Vince said. The clock tolled half past midnight and Vince looked at the clock to hear laughter.  
  
"Oh my god!" A voice made Vince turn and he saw somebody.  
  
"Rikishi?" Vince asked, noticing the figures familiarity.  
  
"No, I'm the ghost of Christmas present." Rikishi said, eating a buffet.  
  
"More like ghost of Christmas feast." Vince said to himself. "Look, I don't have a lot of time and I really would like to get to sleep, so can we just go already?"  
  
"Sure." Present grinned. "After I eat." He licked his lips and continued to gorge. Half an hour went by.  
  
"Well are you ready yet?" Vince yelled, tired of watching this food channel.  
  
"Ok, but put the rest in a doggy bag." Present said and snapped his fingers.  
  
"Here?" Vince gasped, they stood before his house in Connecticut. "Why?" Before Present could answer, laughter made him run to the window. It was Shane.  
  
"Oh, and then one time I went with him to go pick out Stephanie's sweet sixteen present. We went to the Benz dealer and dad yelled, hey where's the section for the rich folk?" Shane was finishing his joke and everyone bust up laughing.  
  
"And my husband is such a cheapskate he bought me a cubic gold plated ring and said it was diamond and 24 karat." Linda added and everyone laughed harder.  
  
"Oh it's true, it's true. You're so lame!" Present was laughing.  
  
"Hey, I can sue you for using Kurt Angles line." Vince growled.  
  
"No I don't think so. Speaking of which." Present teleported them away.  
  
"Ah back at the hotel." Vince smiled, seeing it. "I'll just go back to sleep."  
  
"Not yet, just take a look in here." Present floated them up to the wrestlers rooms.  
  
"Oh great, why do I have to see their Christmas?" Vince growled.  
  
"How's the food Steph?" Booker T asked as Stephanie pushed in a cart of the food they'd snagged from the cafeteria. Everyone salivated hungrily.  
  
"Come on everyone, before we eat let's do gifts." Triple H grinned.  
  
"Moochers." Vince growled and Present shoved him. He went back to watching.  
  
"Booker, we all got this for you." Triple H said and Book opened it.  
  
"Ok a break dance floor!" He grinned. "Thanks."  
  
"But we'll have to return it." Stephanie sighed.  
  
"That one's for you Rock." Triple H pointed to the couch. Rock opened it.  
  
"Oh, look at that." Rock laughed, it was a collection of the Rocky series.  
  
"But we have to return it." Stephanie sighed.  
  
"Don't they have any money?" Vince grumbled.  
  
"No." Present looked at him. Vince shrugged and turned back.  
  
"Angle, this is yours." Triple H handed it to him and he opened it.  
  
"Oh, the Olympic book from 1996." Kurt gasped.  
  
"We have to return that too." Stephanie sighed.  
  
"Boring." Vince groaned.  
  
"RVD, HBK, that one is for you." Triple H pointed to the corner. They both went over and opened it. Everyone let out 'oh' and 'ah'.  
  
"A big screen TV!" They said in unison.  
  
"But we'll have to return that." Stephanie sighed.  
  
"Steph, for you." Triple H gave her a small box. She opened it.  
  
"It's beautiful." She smiled at the ring. "But I'll return it too. Here."  
  
"For me?" He opened the case. "Oh, nice Rolex. You can return it too."  
  
"Chris, pitched in for you." Stephanie said and everyone turned to the bed. Chris was even worse now. He could barely walk due to his lack of energy, his rising fever was making him more exousted and he passed out more. His face was all red and his coughing sounded deathly. Everyone watched as he took the gift from Stephanie.  
  
"Oh come on, it was just a little flu cold." Vince rolled his eyes.  
  
"No it got very serious. He has a high level ammonia." Present sighed. "The pain he is in is no match for the way he seems to be in. They could save his life, if they had the money." He explained as Vince watched Chris open the present, a heavy metal guitar.  
  
"But we have to return that too." Triple H sighed and took it back. Chris gasped and went to say something but he fell over due to exoustion.  
  
"Please!" Vince yelled sarcastically.  
  
"Now to the feast." Triple H's voice made Vince turn back.  
  
"And the founder, my dad." Stephanie raised her plastic cup.  
  
"I wouldn't bother wishing him happy holidays. If he had it his way he'd charge us for the cafeteria food in the arena and we'd be in starvation." Hunter muttered.  
  
"Oh." A smile lit up on Vince's face. "What a great idea, I'll do it."  
  
"Vince!" Present's voice boomed. "Don't you get it, the season spirit is giving."  
  
"I know, and he's giving me a wonderful idea to make more money. Oh money, money, money. Just take me back now ok?" Vince said.  
  
"Fine." Present took him back to his room. "Just be careful for the next ghost, I hear this one's got a bad temper and some kind of weapon." He and the food vanished.  
  
"Oh I'm so scared." Vince was saying in his sleep and woke up. "Hello?" He looked up to see a dark figure, the grim reaper. He gasped and cried out. "Future right?" Vince asked and death nodded and waved his scythe and they appeared back at Vince's house. 'Ah home, why am I here?" It was a cold rainy day. He walked to the window.  
  
"Ah, isn't this the life?" Shane asked his mom.  
  
"Quite, so much better now. The company has been thriving ever since." She agreed. They laughed and toasted with champagne.  
  
"Hmm, I guess next Christmas we're back on track." Vince nodded. Future shook his head and pointed his scythe to a dark tunnel that lead to a graveyard. "Why here?" Future led him through the graves until they came to a tombstone. He pointed to it and a big flash of lightning lit it up to reveal its name. "Russo?" He asked. Future pulled out a map and slapped his forehead. He took him to the other side of the graveyard and pointed to the gravestone. "Me?" Vince cried as thunder began to roar. "Why, I can't die! Why?"  
  
"You know, I had a great solo here, the writer cut it." Death pulled over his hood to reveal that it was really the spirit of William Regal. He put it back on and pointed his scythe at the gravestone.  
  
"You mean if I don't change I'll die next year and go to hell?" Vince asked and Future nodded his head yea. "No, why? Oh I swear I'll change, I promise I will!" A boom of thunder and a crash of lightning drowned him out and he vanished, appearing in bed. "Wait, I. what?" He looked around. "Oh it was just a horrible dream." The clock read six. "A long horrible dream. He opened the hotel room and a janitor walked by.  
  
"Merry Christmas." He said to Vince as he pushed a cart of supplies.  
  
"Yes, it's Christmas. Oh yea, oh yea." Vince began to dance, the janitor looked confused. "Oh those possessed wrestler spirits sure know how to spend a night."  
  
"Uh, sure they do." The janitor said nervously and moved down the hall. Vince skipped through the hall and danced in the elevator and tiptoed down the other hall until he came to the door of one of the wrestling rooms. Everyone was already in there.  
  
"Open the door!" Vince yelled in his angry tone of voice.  
  
"Sorry, didn't know you were coming." Triple H opened the door. Everyone tensed as he walked in the room. Stephanie shivered as she tried to block Chris, but he was awake. He looked up at Vince and growled but it drove pain into his chest.  
  
"What is it daddy?" Stephanie stuttered.  
  
"How dare you!" Vince began and everyone cringed. "Share the holidays without me." He smiled and everyone became less up tight.  
  
"What's going on?" Triple H asked.  
  
"Here, for you." Vince handed him a present. Triple H opened it, it was a belt.  
  
"Cruiserweight?" He read it.  
  
"Oops, grabbed the wrong one." Vince growled. "I meant to give you your heavyweight title because you're the champ again." He turned to the others. "You're all hired back too and I'm giving you all a raise to tell you that I'm sorry."  
  
"Apology accepted." Stephanie hugged him. "Oh I love you daddy."  
  
"And Chris." Vince came over and knelt down beside him. Now that he was up close he really saw how sickly Chris was. "I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"  
  
"Yea." Chris replied hoarsely and nodded meekly.  
  
"Merry Christmas to all." Vince hugged them all.  
  
"God bless us, everyone." Chris added, his voice quiet and tired. Vince heard.  
  
"Yup I knew it, it was a wrestling Christmas Carol." Vince shook his head.  
  
"Oh Vince." Everyone laughed and Stephanie put on a CD of Christmas music and they all began to sing. Vince later took them all out to eat at Hometown Buffet and then to the mall where he bought them all expensive gifts and when they returned they watched A Christmas Carol as Chris continued to sleep throughout the whole day. And he did get better, a doctor gave him medicine and he was back on Raw that Monday. 


End file.
